


sweet pea's mission

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fangs Reluctantly Joins, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Just SP Being Silly, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: In which the reader is feeling a little blue after a bad day, and Sweet Pea’s on a mission to cheer her up.





	sweet pea's mission

“Honey, I’m home,” Sweet Pea called out jokingly, swinging the door to your trailer open and striding in with his long legs, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto a nearby table.

 

His amused expression dimmed when he caught sight of you curled up on the couch. The second he saw the movie playing on the old television in front of you, his expression dropped completely, exasperation taking over.

 

“Fuck, Y/N, the cancer movie? What’s wrong?” He asked, eyes running over you and interrupting when you opened your mouth to speak. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing. You only watch sad movies when something’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong dude, I’m fine,” You mumbled into the blankets, nodding at him to come join you on the couch.

 

He took a few steps forward and dropped onto the couch, still eyeing you warily, like he was scared you were going to burst into tears any second. Grabbing your feet and pulling them over his lap, he wrinkled his nose at the television. “You’re seriously trying to tell me you’re watching this cause you’re in a good mood?”

 

You shot him a look, readjusting yourself so he could see a bit of your face over the blanket. “I just had a bad day, Sweets. You know those days where everything goes wrong and you feel like someone’s stabbing a voodoo doll with your face on it in their basement?”

 

“It’s probably Jughead,” He mumbled absentmindedly, staring at the screen thoughtfully. “He definitely fucks with voodoo dolls.”

 

You snickered quietly, kicking against his stomach gently before easing back into the comfort of your couch. You knew you probably looked like crap, long hair all over the place and a complete lack of makeup on your face. But you and Sweets had been best friends long enough, you had both seen each other looking far worse than this.

 

“So, what do you want to do?” He asked, still looking thoughtful as his fingers thrummed against your ankle. “We could grab milkshakes, that always cheers you up. Or we could grab some spray paint and find a new wall to ‘decorate,’” He offered, using exaggerated air quotes. .

 

You smiled as he started brainstorming ways to cheer you up aloud, shaking your head and nudging him to get his attention, his gaze slowly coming back towards you. “I’m fine, Pea. I really don’t want to leave my trailer tonight. I’m just going to wallow and watch sad movies, I’ll be okay.”

 

He nodded slowly, a frown on his face. “I can’t just watch you wallow, Y/N. It feels weird not doing something to make you feel better. Do you want me to at least go grab some food?”

 

You shrugged, settling your face against your hand as you brought your attention back to the tv, watching the heartbreaking funeral scene play out with a sad sigh. “I’m not hungry, but if you want to get food and hang out here that’s fine with me. Misery loves company, and all that.”

 

He muttered something to himself that you didn’t catch before patting your legs gently, lifting them up and rising to his feet.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be back in a bit. Whatever you do, please don’t get Titanic level sad.”

 

You snorted softly, waving goodbye as he slid his jacket on and strode out of the trailer with purpose. You wondered what he was up to but left it alone, too tired of the day that had taken place to even worry.

 

* * *

 

When the idea dawned on Sweet Pea, it was immediately followed by the thought that it was probably a pretty bad idea. But he knew it was the most likely thing to make Y/N feel better, so he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his phone, shooting Fangs a text.

 

**SP**   
_yo, where are you  
_ _i need help with something_

 

**Fogarty**   
_at the wyrm with toni and the others  
_ _what’s up_

 

**SP  
** _is tallboy there?_

 

**Fogarty**   
_pretty sure he’s somewhere around here  
_ _wanna tell me what’s going on  
_ _or should i just show up with a shovel and a body bag_

 

**SP**   
_come meet me at his trailer  
_ _don’t tell anyone else just hurry up_

 

A few dots appeared on his phone, letting him know that Fangs was typing out a response. Sweet Pea was about to call him when the dots disappeared, and a grin lit up his face. He was definitely thankful him and Fangs had the kind of friendship where they didn’t question each other. He left his bike at Y/N’s, knowing Tall Boy’s wasn’t a far walk from Y/N’s place, ducking around various trailers so no one would spot him and ask what he was up to.

 

By the time he got there Fangs was already waiting, spinning his keys in his hand absentmindedly, an impatient look on his face.

 

“Dude,” Fangs stated when he caught sight of Sweet Pea’s tall frame. “What the hell are we doing and do I even want to know? I’m not really in the mood to get my ass kicked by Tall Boy.”

 

“If we don’t get caught, we won’t get our asses kicked,” Sweet Pea countered with an innocent shrug, grinning when Fangs give him an utterly unimpressed look.

 

“Y/N’s having a bad night and she fucking loves Hot Dog. I know for a fact there’s no one undergoing initiation right now, so it’s not going to hurt anyone if we take him on a little trip to Y/N’s tonight,” Sweet Pea explained, raising a brow when Fangs made an over dramatic expression, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe he hadn’t figured it out earlier.

 

“I should’ve known,” Fangs mumbled, a smirk playing on his features as Sweet Pea narrowed his eyes.

 

“We don’t have time for your weird ass riddles, Fogarty. Just stand watch and I’ll go in and get Hog Dog. Shouldn’t be hard if Tall Boy’s getting hammered at the Wyrm.”

 

They both approached the door of the trailer and Sweet Pea carefully twisted the knob, making a face when the door didn’t open. “What the fuck? Since when does Tall Boy lock his door, as if anyone would ever break into his place.”

 

He caught the look on Fangs’ face and rolled his eyes, quickly peeking under the mat on the ground and finding the spare key.

 

“You’re totally right dude, _most_ people would be smart enough not to attempt something as stupid as this,” Fangs said sarcastically, glancing around the trailer park in case anyone walked by.

 

“Are you really that scared of Tall Boy? I’d rather break into his trailer than FP’s,” Sweet Pea muttered, grinning when the lock clicked open and hastily tossing the key back under the mat.

 

“I’m not _not_ scared of Tall Boy,” Fangs answered with a scowl, nodding at Sweet Pea to enter the trailer. “Hurry up, I’ll whistle if anyone shows up.”

 

“What are you going to say if they ask what you need?” Sweet Pea questioned, mostly for his own entertainment, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards in amusement.

 

“I’ll say I killed you and I need help burying your body,” Fangs deadpanned. “Go get the fucking dog.”

 

Sweet Pea snickered under his breath and entered the trailer quietly. Even though it was supposed to be empty he didn’t want Hot Dog to start barking; the dog was cared for by all of them, and it wouldn’t be surprising if someone overheard him and came by to check in on him.

 

He looked around the trailer, eyes narrowing when he realized the dog was nowhere in sight. Zoning in on the bedroom door, he found it open just a crack. He took a few steps forward, dread filling him when he realized Tall Boy was asleep in his bed, Hot Dog curled up on his own bed on the floor.

 

 _Fucking Fangs and his faulty intel,_ he thought to himself, fighting back a heavy sigh and squatting down in hopes of getting Hot Dog’s attention. He had no clue what his plan was, and he tried to somehow telepathically get the dogs attention, eyes narrowed and not moving from the scraggly looking dog.

 

Sweet Pea swore when Tall Boy stirred, freezing in place, still half behind the bedroom door and squatting on the ground. He wondered if he should just give it up and try coming by for the dog tomorrow, but the idea of Y/N sitting in her trailer crying to that goddamn Ansel Elgort movie made him shrug the thought off immediately.

 

“Fuck it,” He muttered quietly, leaning forward and slowly pushing the door open, beads of sweat growing on his forehead when the door creaked ever so slightly.

 

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ He thought, fighting the urge to start chanting the word out loud like a mantra.

 

 _“Hot Dog,”_ He hissed hurriedly, glancing upwards at the still sleeping Tall Boy. “Get your ass over here.”

 

The dog blinked for a few moments before sitting up, tilting his head at Sweet Pea but not moving from his bed.

 

Sweet Pea mentally groaned, waving his hands towards himself in some sort of signal, trying to motion the dog to come to him. He absentmindedly realized that he should have bought some sort of treat or something, but was relieved when the dog finally stood up and clambered on over to him. He wrapped his fingers around his collar, gently tugging him out of the room and rose to his feet swiftly, eager on getting the fuck out of the trailer as he lifted the dog up.

 

He was grinning victoriously, the dog wrapped up in his arms when he tripped over a random beer can, catching himself immediately, but not without a loud yelp of surprise, Hot Dog following by releasing a short bark when they both almost hit the floor.

 

“What the hell…” He heard Tall Boy mutter from his bedroom.

 

The sound of the bed creaking was motivation enough for Sweet Pea to hightail it out of there, holding onto the dog tightly and booking it out of the trailer, Tall Boy still in his room as Sweets called out to a surprised Fangs.

 

“Go, go, go!” He shouted at full volume, Fangs quickly sprinting behind him without a word as they both weaved in and out of other trailers, hoping to evade the man who would probably kick their asses all the way to Greendale.

 

* * *

 

You glanced up in surprise when the door to your trailer opened up again almost an hour later. You were still in the exact same position, something you would have been a little embarrassed about on any other day. But today was a lot, and you knew you deserved some down time, even if it mostly involved crying into your blankets.  

 

The sight that entered the room however, was enough to pull an excited laugh out of you, the sound bubbling out as soon as Sweet Pea stepped in with a familiar dog in his arms.

 

“Sweets! What the hell, where did you get Hot Dog? You didn’t steal him from some poor initiate did you?” You asked, still laughing brightly as you stood up and watched him lower the dog to the ground.

 

Sweet Pea was sort of panting and you gave him a strange look, bending down to coo at the adorable dog, tugging your fingers through his fur joyfully.

 

“Nah, just borrowed him from Tall Boy,” He explained, catching his breath and taking a moment to peer out of the window, locking the door quickly.

 

“What- Oh god, do I even want to know?” You asked, eyes widening as you looked up at him.

 

He grinned mischievously, shaking his head and peeling off his jacket once again. “Don’t even worry about it, it was no big deal.”

 

You smiled back at him and squealed when Hot Dog jumped forward, never happy when your attention wasn’t on him. He licked your cheeks, nuzzling his face against yours and you held his face and laughed breathlessly, trying to tilt your head away from his sloppy puppy kisses.

 

When you finally pulled the dog away from your face, Sweet Pea was watching with a fond smile, walking a few steps forward to collapse onto your couch.

 

You stood up carefully, cooing at the dog to follow and sitting down next to your best friend, chuckling when the dog jumped up to curl into the couch, nestling right between the two of you.

 

Sweet Pea gave Hot Dog a look, muttering something that sounded a lot like, “Cockblock.”

 

You shook it off, poking his cheek with your finger to get his attention and smiling softly, eyes dancing with happiness. “Hey.”

 

He looked away from staring down the dog, meeting your eyes with a tired smirk. “Yes?”

 

“Thanks for doing this for me,” You murmured, smiling sweetly and leaning forward to squeeze his hand, the closeness making you feel warm all over, a feeling you didn’t quite understand but cherished nonetheless. “Seriously, Pea. You never fail to cheer me up when I really need it.”

 

Sweet Pea waved a hand in the air, attempting to shrug off your compliments though his eyes glimmered in pleasure. “It’s no problem, Y/N. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t at least try to make your day a little better?”

 

You grinned back at him, glancing away to scratch Hot Dog behind the ear as he rested his face against your thigh. “Yeah, well. I love you, Pea.”

 

“Love you too, Y/N. Now please, for the love of god, can you put on a different movie?”

 

* * *

 

The next day, you walked into the Wyrm with Sweet Pea, a smile on your face after a night of laughing at 80s movies and falling asleep on the couch, both of you curled up around Hot Dog.

 

The two of you were confused when you found a group of serpents crowded around a table, Tall Boy in the middle as he spoke loudly, his hands flailing about as he tried to emphasize his point.

 

You glanced around and noticed Toni watching, a hand over her face as she tried to hide her laughter, Fangs standing next to her with wide eyes and an expression of fear.

 

“I swear to god, FP. This isn’t just some fucking prank, it’s an attack on who we are. They broke into my trailer while I was _sleeping_ and stole the dog that belongs to all serpents. We can’t just let this slide,” Tall Boy announced dramatically, his loud voice carrying out across the room.

 

“What’s going on?” Sweet Pea asked, his eyebrows raised as he stood next to you, both of you watching everyone with matching expressions of confusion.

 

“Tall Boy thinks the _ghoulies_ broke into his trailer last night,” Fangs explained stiffly as everyone quieted down, giving Sweet Pea a pointed glare as your mouth dropped open in surprise.

 

You immediately covered your face with your hands, hoping you just looked surprised rather than thoroughly amused, trying to muffle your laughter with your hands.

 

The color immediately drained from Sweet Pea’s face and he shuffled nervously beside you, plastering on an innocent grin.

 

“Right,” He said slowly, letting out a fake laugh that made you snort, his hand snaking round your waist as he gave you a warning pinch. “Funny story, actually…”  

**Author's Note:**

> you can find more of my one shots and drabbles on my tumblr @starryeyedauthor!


End file.
